


Dreaming With A Broken Heart

by nobodycomparestolou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drugs and stuff, Harry Is a Jerk, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Twink Louis, implied non con, sex and stuff, why did I write this, zouis is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycomparestolou/pseuds/nobodycomparestolou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Harry is a rich nightclub owner and Louis falls madly in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys harry will ruin twink louis in this fic so brace yourself (get it like braces that louis wore) anyway i co wrote this with Satan and its going to go from 0 to a hunnit real quick i have warned u so like enjoy. all the love, a.

_It is hard for him to understand where it all went wrong. So many questions flash within his already throbbing head and the lump of his throat is being washed down by his fourth shot of tequila. Louis desperately wanted to go back. Back to the days where he was in bed by nine o’clock and the only dates he would have was with a cup of tea. Now he is left wondering why his life has become so dreadful within five short months and why he cannot trust anymore and why he trembles at the thought of green eyes that once meant so much to him._

_If he could only go back to the day of his eighteenth birthday, he thinks to himself. Many times he would envision how things should have played out. What he would say to his sister when she invited him out for drinks on her instead of agreeing with her plans. That moment he said yes to her plays nonstop in his head almost as repeatedly as the Iggy Pop record humming in background of this lonesome day. Who knew that such a small word could drastically change the outcome of how he pictured his life would turn out to be. By his fifth shot of tequila, he was done for, but that alone wasn’t enough to send him to the hospital for his alcoholic blackout was accompanied by a vertical slash on his left wrist. Now he was just as warm on the outside as he was on the inside. This was a feeling he hadn’t experienced in so long._  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No matter how old he was turning, Louis thought his birthday was insignificant bearing in mind that Christmas was always overshadowing it. He would treat every 24th of December like any other day of the year up until now where things were slightly different considering it was his eighteenth birthday. Though he was a tad bit more excited than usual, his plans stayed typical. Trashy television shows on the telly while preparing himself a pot of Yorkshire tea. It was nearly 8:45 pm when he hears his sencha ringtone calling for him in the other room. It was a message from his sister, perhaps it was a played out “happy birthday” text he receives from her every year. He swipes right to expose the message on his phone. 

From: Matilde <3

“Hey bro!! Just bothering you again to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! I can’t believe my baby Louis is now 18 it feels like just yesterday I was changing your diaper ;) anyway drinks?? On me?? Xx”

“Thanks xx and get over yourself, you’re only 5 years older aha!! Don’t act so wise!! ;)”

“Oh please!! How does it feel to have a sister taller than you?? You’re so small I bet people mistake you for my CHILD!! And answer the question so I can pick you up or are you on an important date with Chamomile and the Handy twins tonight haha!!”

“That’s gross Mati!! Don’t you have anything better to do than to think of your brother wanking off?? “

“Yea, you’re right I COULD be getting pissed drunk right now if SOMEBODY would just say yes…. Live a little you only turn 18 once (: fuck it up tonight!!! I’ll be there in 10 whether you’re ready or not xx”

“Fine, YES. But give me 15!! And I’m all yours”

“You got it!! Hopefully the Handy twins don’t get jealous tonight ;)”

And just like that Louis was in front of his full length mirror attempting to match potential outfits. All that came out of this experience was frustration on top of even more confusion. The perfect outfit must be worn on this night that only became so special to Louis mere moments ago. 

The first outfit of choice was a blue polo and khaki pants although the pants formed perfectly around Louis’ tight, round arse, he couldn’t help but to think that he looks like a grocery store employee so he quickly disrobes and attempts dressing his small body once again. He scavenges through his wardrobe to find the best “I’m turning eighteen outfit”. He tries look after look and the only thing he had succeeded in was wasting his limited time. The mustard yellow cardigan that he placed over a brown tank top was as helpless as he was. The clock was ticking and the race was on unlike his clothes which were scattered all over his bedroom floor. 

“Come on, Louis, you can do this”, he mumbled to himself as he picks up brightly colored red trousers, “how hard is it to even find a decent outfit to wear anyway?” 

He dusts them off and places it over his petite body to envision how they would look. 

“Hmmm, not bad at all!!” he declares as he unzips his current jeans to wear the red bottoms instead, “now if only I could find a shirt”. 

Just then his cellphone rings relaying a message from his sister stating that she is outside. In a panic, Louis reaches into his dresser to expose a white shirt with blue horizontal stripes. It seems as though he took too long to reply because in that moment his doorbell rang. 

“Fuck! This will do”, he says as he rushes towards the door, “I’m coming, you brat!”

He pulls the shirt over his head and down his torso leaving a small, yet noticeable space between the top of his jeans and his belly button piercing. 

He reaches towards the doorknob and twists it opens. Behind the door stood Mati who was looking him up and down with a phone clutched in her hand. Her mouth hinges open as she prepares to utter these words: “Really, Louis? A crop top?” 

“And what’s wrong with a crop top Miss Unfinished Hemline?” 

“Hey, hey, hey I’m just concerned that it is going to be too cold for my little baby brother, that’s all. And this is a Matilde Deakin original dress so better watch your mouth, you sassy boy. Let’s go before you freeze to death out here. The club waits and heaven knows we ain’t getting younger!!”

Shortly, they arrived at Love Me Tender Nightclub no later than half past ten. The night was just getting started and the whole room felt alive. The colors on the wall brilliantly countered the red velvet carpet and chocolate brown dance flood. The strobe lights and lasers eloquently lit up the whole room while setting the perfect atmosphere for drinking and engaging with others. Everything was so foreign to Louis considering this is the first time he ever stepped foot inside of a bar, but as foreign as it was, something about it felt right to him. The roaring music and the people swaying left and right gave Louis the confidence he needed to enjoy his day. Maybe for once things will turn out alright. 

“Where do you want to sit?” said Mati. 

“I kinda want to sit in the booth next to the dance floor plus it close to the bar”

For reasons unknown, Louis couldn’t shake off that someone was looking at his direction. He panned his eyes over his shoulders but luck did not strike when he realized that no one’s eyes met his glance. He ignored it for now and continued his walk towards a glass sealed room. 

“Ah!” Mati shouted over the blaring music, “This spot is reserved for VIP, what a joke”

“That’s okay we can just sit on these stools for now”, he shouted back as they gravitated closer to the bar stools. 

They sat down trying to make the most out of the remainder of the night. There was plenty of potential out there all throughout the room that was so abundant with energy. The siblings were both young and ready to embrace their single lives. As Louis looked into the huddled crowd of people conversing and laughing, he felt a slight jab at his waist. 

“Ow, what you do that for?” Louis said with annoyance in his voice. 

“I have a present for you”, said Mati. 

Just when she was about to reach into her purse to pull out the gift she was offering to her brother, a loud, Irish brogue interrupted them.

“Would you like to place your orders?” the man with the accent asked, “If you need more time, or need to look over the menu again that’s also fine.”

Mati natural blush came over her entire face as her vison was dead set on the piercing blue eyes of the bartender. Not even a stutter could escape her lips and Louis was soon to catch on.

“More time, please”, Louis said politely with a smile. 

The bartender nodded and moved on to the next customer down the row. Louis turned to his sister and let out a laugh that was boiling in his belly. Louis’ obnoxiously squeaky laugh made Mati’s face become engulfed with a darker tint of red. 

“What was that?” laughed out Louis unable to catch his breath, “I’ve never seen you so red and so speechless, nonetheless.” 

“Oh shut up, brat! You won’t be laughing after I make you wear this!!” 

Mati reaches into her purse to reveal a sash and tiara. Louis’ eyes widen and he makes a face similar to when his sister laid eyes on a beautiful Irish man moments ago. 

“I am NOT wearing that, Matilde!!!”

“Oh yes you are. It’s a present from me and it is impolite to reject a present. Plus, it will go great with your crop top aesthetic you have going on”.

“I’ll wear it only on the condition that you talk to the cute bartender next time he comes over.”

“You’re on! But he seems too busy with the other customers at the moment so I guess that will have to wait a while.”

Louis slips through the sash displaying the words “Birthday Bitch” on it and places the tiara on his gently swooped light brown hair. As soon as his outfit is complete, he calls over the bartender and smirks at his sister. 

“What can I get for you, Birthday Bitch?” crackled the bartender. 

“My sister actually wanted to order for us, she is paying after all”, Louis says as he gently pats his sister on the back with an open palm. 

“Yeah, I’ll have a shot of whiskey and a baby bottle for this Birthday Bitch,” she says playfully swinging at Louis. 

“Just make it two shots of whiskey and your name, please”, Louis said with a laugh between his teeth. He motioned at his sister with his head and gave a wink to the bartender. 

“Sure, thing! And it’s Niall by the way. I’ll have your drinks right up!”

Niall was a pretty name, Louis thought, and he was sure that his sister would be screaming that name by the end of the night. After all she is known for sacking any man she wants in bed. She does it so articulately almost like art it was both admirable and respected. Making love came easy for her because there was no love to begin with. The idea of loveless sex was a sin to Louis. He wondered when it was his turn to be loved and to be in love. His clock was ticking and another year passed where he didn’t meet the lips of the one he is destined to be with. Niall interrupted his train of thought with the drink he ordered. Louis took a small sip and coughed it out.

“Careful, Lou! You’re supposed to take it all in at once not savor it”, she said with a smile. 

Louis had a lot to learn from his sister when it came to dating, boys and apparently drinking alcohol now. He drank it all down and took his eyes off his sister to redirect them to the dancers once again and just like that he was lost in the music. The joyful melody of the piano playing in the background was satisfying as his favorite cup of tea. It reminded Louis that all the best things in life, he learned from Matilde. For instance, the only reason he knows his way around the keys is because he learned from her so many years ago. 

The sound of every note brought Louis back to the time when he was placed into foster care and a new family was waiting for him at their front door. He remembers clearly what he felt when he stepped foot inside the house for the first time and dropped his luggage by the piano. Instantly, he was so attracted to it and begged to be taught. He remembers the way his new sister, Matilde, would help him move his fingers across the keys and teach him the basics. As he was reminiscing and listening to the music playing in the bar, a note in the song turned sour and he suddenly remembered what it was like to get kicked out of the very house he loved, the first house he finally felt a part of. He recalls the burning sensation in his ears and cheeks as he hears the man he once called “father” tell him that he doesn’t want fags in his house. He remembers the way he was yanked out of Matilde’s arms and forced to move in with a different foster family. He remembers what it felt like to have not one, not two, but several families, including his own, reject him by the age of fifteen. He didn’t need a house or a place to stay, what Louis needed was a home. A tear rolled down his face just as he snapped back to reality. 

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Mati said wiping the tear off his cheek and smearing it on a napkin. 

“Nothing, I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life again” Louis said with a sheepish smile. The took a sip of his new drink Niall had brought to him on the house. 

“Oh for God’s sake, Lou, now you got me crying! That’s it; I’m going to have to cut you off!”

The mood deepened and the lights flashed in and out. Despite Mati’s comment, they both drank two more shots, if not three of whiskey. They both felt a little lighter as their voices slurred into a sea of nonsense in attempts to keep the conversation going. Louis had never felt so free and daring. For the first time in his life, he was not afraid to enjoy his time as a typical person his age. Although the drinks stopped, the conversation between Niall and Matilde continued. Louis felt excluded, but still was having a good time and still felt as if a set of eyes rested upon him. 

Soon, another bartender stepped in to replace Niall while he and Mati excused themselves to the backroom of the dimly lit nightclub. Heaven knows what sins they will commit behind a closed door and loud music drowning out the many times they would say God’s name in vain. Now Louis definitely felt excluded and alone, a feeling he was far too familiar with. But not for long at least. The new bartender, with a name tag that reads “Nick”, waved in Louis closer so that he could whisper a message in his ear.

“The owner of the club has been eyeing you”, Nick began, “he is in the VIP lounge if you want to meet him. Here is a wristband that will get you in.”

“Thank you, but how will I know who the owner is? I’ve never even seen him before”, Louis says as he wraps it around his dainty wrist. His limbs were so small that the wristband was able to slide up and down his thin arm. 

“Oh trust me, love, you’ll know.”

Louis felt knots in his tummy as he inched his way closer to the VIP area which he thought of spending time in originally. He had no idea why anyone as important as the owner of the club he was in would like to meet him in the first place. At least that would settle why he felt watched all night long. He slides open the glass door to reveal a small group of about twelve people but the one that stood out was a large man with long dark hair and multiple visible tattoos. He grinned towards Louis and walked closed to him. Without a doubt, this was the club owner by the way he carried himself. He extends his arm out to greet the smaller man as his green eyes twinkle in this new light. 

“Hi, I’m Harry”, he says, ever so casually. 

“My name is Louis, sir, nice to meet you.”

Harry let out a snorting laugh and shook Louis’ hand. “I like you already”, said Harry. 

Harry motioned the young man to sit down in a booth with him to converse. Louis was quite flattered so much so that he questioned why Harry even wanted to be with him to begin with. 

“So, I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but why did you call me over?”

The club owner looked at him and remarked, “Well if you don’t want to be here then I will just suggest that you leave immediately”.

Louis looked redder than before and started stammering a sentence to excuse his behavior. 

“I’m just kidding, gosh you are adorable”, Harry laughed. “And I see that it’s your birthday today. I really hope you are enjoying yourself. Sorry for causing you so much trouble.”

“I am, sir! You have a lovely club it’s my first time here I just turned eighteen and..”

“Woah! Eighteen?! What a delight I couldn’t imagine you spending this very special night anywhere else and you can ease up on calling me sir, Harry is fine or Mr. Styles is preferable but only in the bedroom.”

Louis blushed yet again, “Sorry, it’s just that..”

“What do I look older than I am? Gosh, I am only twenty-four. But I guess this lifestyle does this to you so you better be careful”, Harry says as he winks towards Louis. 

They both laughed and shared more drinks while Louis began to talk more about himself. He talked about how his sister was with him for a bit this evening and then left to be with a cute Irish man hence why he was all alone before Harry called him over. Louis had never felt so comfortable around anyone he had just met. A long line of abuse and mistrust bad prohibited Louis from getting close to anyone these past years. It was almost as if he had known Harry all of his life. Just as the conversation was picking up, Louis gets a text. He ignored it for a bit because he seems to be lost in Harry’s emerald eyes but decides to view it real quick.

From: Matilde <3  
Hey, baby, I went home with Niall. Hope you find a cab home I’ll pay you back. Be home before the clock strikes 00:00 Love you and Happy Birthday again!!! xx

Louis groaned and Harry noticed the change in his mood. Harry asked Louis if it was time for him to go to which Louis said he still had a bit more time till his birthday was officially over. Harry was smiled and poured another drink for the both of them. It was getting close to midnight and Louis had to go home as soon as he could. 

“Listen, Harry, I had a great and unforgettable time here, but I’m afraid it is time for me to go. I promised my sister I would be at home by midnight. 

“I could take you it is also about time I go too. It won’t be a bother I’ll just have the assistant manager lock up so I can slip on out of here just let me just grab my keys from my office.”

As he waited for Harry to return, Louis felt anxious. Harry was handsome as hell and just his type, tall and well dressed. Something Louis only had imagined while lying in his bed before going to sleep. Harry suddenly appears from a locked room on the side and leans over to pick up Louis’ tiara which must have fallen on the floor at one point in the evening. As he bent down, Harry’s unbuttoned olive blouse exposed a large butterfly tattoo on his upper abdomen. Louis was just glad that he wasn’t the only one with butterflies in his stomach. Harry placed the tiara on Louis’s head and fixed his fringe along with it. Within minutes they gathered their belongings and headed towards Harry’s Bentley. The expensive black car only added to Louis’ stress because he had no clue on how this night would play out. 

Harry decided to take the scenic route to impress Louis all while getting to spend a bit more time with him. It was unspoken but they both knew that neither of them wanted this night to end. They pass by a park close to Louis’ flat which looks beyond beautiful at night with only the moon lighting the way. He must have seemed slightly unease because Harry placed his hand on the thigh of his passenger to calm his nerves. They arrived at the flat, Harry parks the car and they get out. He was amazed that Harry got off with him and walked him to his door. Who said chivalry was dead in the first place certainly they have never met Harry Styles. 

“Once again, I had a great time with you Harry thank you so much you went above and beyond” Louis said as he leaned in for a hug, but what met him instead was Harry’s lips. 

A kiss without permission was confusing to Louis who thought only moments ago that chivalry was alive and well. I guess he was wrong but the sweetness in Harry’s lips made him forgive his not so gentleman act. Their mouths slowly were pulled apart from each other but collided once again as if they only belonged to each other. The same moon that was shining light in the park was lighting a fire inside of Louis. Every kiss was more passionate than the last. They clung on to each other as if waves were going to separate them, but they will hold on. 

Louis forcefully opened his own door without removing his lips from Harry’s. Quite the talent he has as if it was something you only saw on TV. The made their way to Louis’ bedroom and pushed away all of the clothes he had laid out at the beginning of the night from the surface of his bed. In the heat of the moment, it seemed as if Louis threw all his ideals out the window and let his body be controlled by an unknown force. The same force that he saw controls his sister constantly time after time. If this was sinning, then Louis was a fallen angel sleeping with Satan himself. The kisses between them grew sloppier and lasted longer. Their breathing was heavier than the different weight shifting on the bed and their bodies became weaker. Before he knew it, Louis had Harry pinned to his bed and uttered a phrase that sealed his fate making him lose the title of God’s favorite: “I want to see the way you move for me, Mr. Styles”. 

Louis puts his legs over Harry’s waist and straddles him while viciously getting rid of the outfit that took so long for him to put together. Soon after, Harry follows Louis’ lead and begins to undress, and then he suddenly stops. “Are you okay with this; I mean have you done this before?”

Louis shakes his head and bites his lip. He was as virginal as they come he hadn’t even had his first kiss. The closest thing to him having sex was when his foster dad caught him holding hands with another boy. “I am sure that it is not that bad right? I have lube if it makes it any better?” he says as he reached into his drawer for a tiny bottle of lubricant. He smears it all over his small and untouched opening and slides a finger in and out preparing his body for what was to come. A tiny moan escapes Louis’s pursed lips. It is then that Harry grabs hold of Louis’ hand and licks the remainder of lube off the tips of Louis’ index and middle finger. 

“I want to please you. I promise I won’t hurt you, love, I will go as slow as you need me to be.”

The light in the room was flicking to a similar rhythm of Harry thrusting into Louis. His large body towers over the birthday boy’s small frame. They fit so perfectly together. The shimmer in Louis’ tiara hits Harry’s eyes and he can’t help but to smile at the amount of cuteness seeping out of this boy. Harry tries hard so that Lou’s tiara doesn’t fall off of his precious head as he pushes himself deeper using the birthday sash as leverage. Louis’ yelps become louder and heavier as Harry groans into Louis’ shoulders. The smaller man’s perfect arse makes this go a lot faster than anticipated and Harry finishes inside of Louis. He turns Louis on his back quick enough to not allow the semen to slip out of his hole. He places one last kiss on Louis’ lips before he starts to wrap his hand around Louis’ cock. Slowly, he pumps his fist up and down and picks up speed. “I am going to come”, Louis lets out. And soon enough, he does and his semen pours onto his own belly button piercing. This excited Harry enough to lick the piercing clean. Their lips met again and unable to separate.

“Not so bad for your first time, huh?” Harry smirks not knowing what to say. Harry was so used to sleeping around and getting involved sexually with people as experienced as he was. This was his first time ever taking away the virginity of someone as fragile as Louis. He looks over at Louis and his grin then changes into a frown. “Are you okay, Lou?”

The sudden realization overcame Louis. What had he done? He was no longer pure and he felt tainted. He thought he didn’t believe in loveless sex. Or was this love? Was he in love? With Harry? Some guy he just met? Was this love or an excuse to not feel so dirty? He snaps to attention to answer Harry’s question.

“Yes, I’m fine” he begins and starts to get choked up, tears roll down his small, chiseled face “it’s just that…I want to be loved”.

Louis then collapses into Harry’s arms letting out longer and exasperated sobs. Harry stroked Louis’s hair as a way of comforting him, but before he knew it Louis was passed out from all the stress that this event has caused or maybe it was the countless amount of alcohol he has ingested all evening long. 

The next thing Louis knows is that it is morning, his arse is sore, his phone is ringing and his bed is empty.


	2. Chapter 2

The throbbing in Louis’ head had finally become so unbearable that he had to do something about it. Lying in bed all day wasn’t going to benefit him in the least bit. So after much thinking, he finally got up and went straight to the shower. He struggled to find the perfect water temperature in the dark given that he wanted nothing to do with any form of light that could possibly worsen his headache. He had never felt so filthy in his life, but at the same time he couldn’t help but to go over last night’s events over and over in his head. He liked the way it all felt. The way that Harry held him, the way that he smelled and most definitely how careful he was with him. Thoughts of liking the way a man, let alone a man he had just met, handled him made Louis shudder. He hated how much he loved it and this made him even more confused. Maybe he did love Harry or maybe he just loved the way that Harry made him feel like he wasn’t alone almost as if he was home. 

The headache was pestering Louis beyond imaginable so much so that he thought he could stay in the shower forever. Finally, Louis got out of the he shower and wrapped a towel turban around his sandy brown hair and another one around his waist. He began to brush his teeth to get a metallic taste and the stench of vomit out of his mouth. Suddenly, his phone rang and he dashed towards it with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and toothpaste seeping out of his mouth. His heart was beating out of his chest, not knowing who could be on the other end of the line. Without hesitation, and without observing the number that appeared on the caller ID, he answers his phone and judging by the voice that greets him , he soon realizes that it is his sister. 

“Hey, Mati, what a surprise!! I was just going to call you.”

“Hey, babe, listen, I need you right now. Does breakfast sound, my treat?”

“Sounds perfect. The usual place, I assume?”

“Yeah, I have loads to tell you.”

“Be there in 5, love.”

Louis hangs up the conversation with his sister then dries off the excess dampness on his body to put clothes on. He has no energy or motivation what so ever so he decides that it would be best if he just wore the clothes he sported last night. He scrambles to look for it as the individual items of clothing are scattered all throughout the room. It is hard to find clothes in the dark and it is even harder when you are focused on the pain you have just endured by stepping on a god forsaken birthday tiara that was carelessly resting on the floor of your flat. He last night’s clothes on and grabs his sun glasses and places them on the bridge of his nose. And just like that, he heads out the door itching to know the latest gossip his sister would present to him. Mati knew everything and everyone. She knew of events that occurred faster than the news and media. She was up in everyone’s business and Louis loved every moment of it, “better than television” he might say. 

The place that they usually go to on their sibling dates is a small local bakery adjacent to the street of Louis’ flat. They first started going there when Mati’s car broke down and they couldn’t go across town to eat so instead they decided to look around and see what was within walking distance. They went into this bakery first and it was all history from there. They never grew tired of it and they loved the tradition of going to Bun in the Oven every time Mati drank, it was the perfect place. They would order the same thing. A blueberry muffin for Louis and a celery pressed juice to cure a hangover for Mati along with matching English breakfast tea. 

When Louis arrives, he sees Mati waiting for him inside. She is located in between the window that has hanging plants and indoor waterfall display. There was a poster of a cartoon fat chef that they personally named, big daddy” that would watch them as they stayed their visit. She knew this was his favorite spot because it reminded him of the time they went camping when they were a family plus a fat chef is always right for any occasion. 

“Louis!!” she says waving him down. “I already ordered for you, love.”

“Thanks.” He greets her along with a kiss on the cheek. 

“So”, he begins, “how was your date last night?”

“Oh my gosh, Lou! It was AMAZING. He was something else. Good looking, great in the sack and that accent!! Too bad I’m never going to speak to him again.”

“I don’t know how you do it, sis. How you can just love them and leave them. “

“It’s quite easy, really. I just bang them and ignore their calls forever. Speaking of which,” she declares showing her phone screen at Louis. It was Niall ringing her for what seemed to be the tenth time this morning. “I just don’t have the heart to block his number, he was just so gosh darn cute. Speaking of cute, there is this guy at my school…”

“Are you going to try to set me up AGAIN??”

“Yes. Lou, please hear me out. He is an art major, tall, has great style, single and most importantly, gay. His name is Zayn and he has the most beautiful brown eyes you have ever seen.” Mati then nudges her elbow at Louis. He makes no effort in taking the bait but instead just picks the biggest blueberry off his muffin and flings it at Mati. 

“NO MORE DATES. All the guys you have set me up with have all just wanted to fuck me and you know I’m not like that.”

“I can guarantee that he wants more than that.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I showed him your picture weeks ago. He is interested, Louis. You are all he ever talks about when he sees me. I believe he has a bit of a crush on you.”

“You think? This guy sounds creepy and no thanks I have my eye on someone else.”

“You what?!! My baby brother is in love? Lord have mercy, the boy is finally going to settle down. What is his name? How old is he? Is he rich?” she whispers leaning into Louis “how long have you-“ She looks a Louis up and down, puzzled. “Louis, what is that? Is that…?” 

He was just as confused as she was because he had no idea what she was talking about. He asks her to clarify and she pointed to his trousers. It was then that Louis became redder than the bottoms he was wearing. Unable to hide his face or the not-so-mysterious white stain on his trousers, Louis attempted to dismiss himself from the bakery. He went to the bathroom to try and wipe off the dried spot of cum that was resting near the left front pocket of his pants. In that moment, as he was scrubbing off the stain in the sink, he was thinking of excuses that he would tell his sister. After all, maybe the stain belonged to him but then again it could have been Harry’s. Last night was too blurry for him to remember the details. He tiptoes his way out of the bathroom. Matilde was standing outside of it offering her cardigan to Louis. He ties it around his waist and they head out of the bakery for a walk.

“Sooo,” Mati starts unknowing how this conversation would end. “Judging by your freak out, I am guessing that it wasn’t yours?”

Louis sighed and prepared himself for what he was about to say. “It was most likely Harry’s.”

“Who is Harry? Did you meet him last night? Is he the one you were talking about?”

“Yeah, and I am not sure if I actually like him or if I only liked the attention he gave me yesterday. Why does this whole “love” stuff have to be so fucking confusing?” He cups his hands over his face and shakes his head making every effort to not cry. 

“Hang in there, brother, you’ll get it right one day. And who knows maybe it will be with Harry.”

As they continue with their afternoon walk, they come across the park that Harry drove Louis through on the way to his flat last evening. This brought him back sweet memories of being in Harry’s car and the smell of Tom Ford that lingered through the air. He thought that he wouldn’t mind if Harry was the one he spent the rest of his life with. He also thought that if he never saw him again that the two and a half hours they spent together was enough to satisfy him for a lifetime. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Mati’s phone ringing yet again.

“Ugh, it is Niall again. He won’t stop calling!!”

“Maybe you should answer to see what he wants. What if you left something at his place yesterday?”

“No, we shagged at my place by the way my sheets have seen better days. Unless he left something over at mine. Maybe I should answer next time he calls, which won’t be long.”

Her phone rings yet again but this time it was a shorter sound. This was the sound that her phone makes when she receives a text. She was about to answer when she sees that it is Niall asking her to pick up her phone. This irritates her and answers back with a simple, “no.” He then texts back within seconds and tells her that it wasn’t that was trying to contact her but much to her surprise, he actually wanted to reach out to Louis.

“This says that he wants to talk to you, Louis.”’

“What? Why me?”

“I don’t know. Let me call him.”

The phone dial buzzed as if someone was trying to call at the same time. Mati waits for it to ring again on her end and finally decides to answer. The fact that he wanted to talk to Louis made he suspicious of Niall’s motives so she speaks into the phone and greets the one on the other side of the line with extreme caution.

“Hello? Niall? Why do you want to talk to my brother?” she stands there looking at Louis, she is confused but not for long. She grins at Louis as he raises an eyebrow at her. “Yeah, I’ll tell him!! For sure!!” she says as excited as possible. “Just text it to me and I’ll give it to him, okay bye.”

Louis stares at Mati as if she has another head growing out of her body. He is confused of what she and the little Irish one were talking about just seconds ago. He finally breaks the silence and Mati’s long stare back at him. He desperately wants to know of the words they exchanged. 

“Soooo, what did he say?”

“Oh, Louis!” Mati exclaims. She throws her arms up in the air and then around the small of Louis’ tiny waist. “I am just so happy for you!!”

“Do you mind explaining what is going on??”

“Yeah, ummm, so, Niall just said that Harry has been meaning to contact you but you guys didn’t exchange numbers so here is his.” She gives her brother her phone in that carries the text Niall sent her with Harry’s cell phone number. 

“Oh my God, really? I don’t know what to say.” Louis utters so bashfully pursing his lips and making a face that expresses the feelings he harbors within. 

“Aw, babe! I am so happy for you right now. God works in mysterious ways.” She winks at him and goes in for another hug which he kindly accepts, picks her up and spins her around. 

“This is amazing but I am not sure if I should wait to call him or should I do it now? What should I say? Do I tell him that I haven’t stopped thinking about him? I am so nervous, Mati, I am going to piss myself,” he playfully and jokingly says.

“Just as long as you don’t come all over yourself because those trousers are beyond repair.”

He shoves her teasingly. They continue their walk all the way to the front door of Louis’ flat. During their walk, Mati gave him advice concerning what he should say when he messages Harry and highly discouraged Louis’ idea of calling Harry because she know how her brother’s voice gets when he is excited. He fumbles his words and is beyond squeaky in situations such as these. Mati leaves Louis at his flat and wishes him the best of luck. Louis is left with a phone number that is glaring at him and four walls that cry out Harry’s name. Louis finally gives in and decides to text Harry. 

To: Harry Styles  
“Hey Harry, it is Louis. I had a great time last night I really hope we can meet up soon!! ” 

He back spaces and tries again. 

“Hey Harry, it’s Louis. Want to meet up?”

He erases that one too.

“Hey, it’s Louis” he finally decides to send. The moments of waiting for a reply seem like an eternity. Louis’ palms were beyond sweaty and the knots in the pit of his stomach only seemed to grow more and more each passing second. Suddenly, three dots appear, Harry was typing. This made Louis grow more anxious that he already was and the moments before he received the text was the most agonizing ten seconds of his life. Then, his phone finally pings. He dares not look at the text right away he wants to build up the anticipation as much as possible. He decided to look down, suck it up and read the message Harry had sent him. 

From: Harry Styles  
“Hey you, I was beginning to think you were ignoring me.”

For some strange reason a smile begins to overcome the surface of Louis’ face. He reads the text over again not knowing what to reply back. 

“Nonsense, I would never!”

“Haha!! You are just as cute as I remembered.”

Louis face becomes a pile of mush after reading that text. He gives a little squeal and returns to texting Harry after he does a small dance in his kitchen. 

“I am surprised you remember me at all given all the alcohol we consumed.”

“Trust me; someone like you is hard to forget.”

“You’ve just made me smile like an idiot!!”

“I miss you, when am I going to see you again?”

At this point, Louis is freaking out, making noised he never thought he could make. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Harry he was free today or if that seemed a bit desperate. Should he wait for a better moment in which he is not severely hung over or should he take the opportunities as they come?

“I am free all of today if you want to meet up?”

“Sounds like a plan. I’m actually working all day but you can drop by at the club anytime you want I’ll make time for you.”

Louis’ heart drops for a bit. He could not believe what was happening. He tells harry that he will drop by later on around 5. Louis doesn’t want to stay out too late so he figures if he visits his early, he could leave early. Oh was he wrong. This time he dresses in black high-waisted skinny jeans with a black and white striped long sleeve shirt tucked in and paired with a black slim belt. He walked around barefoot for a while pacing up and down his flat thinking of what he would say or even do when he is face to face with Harry once more. The clock soon arrives at 4:45 only fifteen more minutes until he has to be at Love Me Tender. He slips into his black TOMS and makes his way towards the door. He waits by the curb on a brisk evening hoping a taxi would stop sometime soon. As soon as a taxi makes a halt, he gets in and gives the directions to the club. The whole ride there he rehearsed what he would tell Harry. Oh how he hoped that he wouldn’t fumble his words as he tends to do. 

Louis stands at the front door; he makes his way in when he is stopped by a security guard. The guard had a badge on his chest that read the name Paul and he began to ask Louis questions. He asked how old Louis was and if he was even of age to enter. Being that Louis still has a round baby face, it is understandable. However, he pulls out his ID card and hands it to Paul. After inspecting the card for what seemed forever, he started to hassle Louis and ask if that was a fake ID card. Louis plead that it was real and that he had just turned eighteen yesterday, but Paul still raised an eyebrow at him. It then occurred to Louis that he knew the club owner and that he was on his way to meet up with him. Paul uses his walkie-talkie to communicate with Harry. 

“Hey, H, there is a kid out here saying he knows you.”

“Is his name by any chance Louis?”

“Why yes it is, I’ll let him in.” Paul apologized to Louis and allowed him to enter the club. “Sorry for all the trouble, kid.”

“It is okay”, Louis responded.

With that fiasco over, Louis entered the club and it was just like last night. People having a drink over by the bar except there was no live music this time granted the musicians get there at eight o clock. He was looking around to see if Harry was in the room but he did not seem to spot him. It was then that Niall yelled for Louis’ attention and told him that Harry was waiting for him in his office upstairs. Louis looks up and sees a giant mirror door with the letter “H” on it. That must be his office Louis thought. So, he climbed up the spiral stair case gripping the gold railing that went perfectly with that velvety red carpet. Louis did not even have to knock when Harry opened the door. 

“Hey, cutie, nice to see your face again.” Harry greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

Louis reciprocated the kiss and greeted Harry with a nice hello. 

“How did you know I was coming?” said Louis.

“My office walls are actually two way mirrors. I can see out of them but no one can see in. Please, come inside and I’ll show you.”

The two men went inside and Louis was amazed at the décor inside of the office. There was a buck head mounted over an electric fireplace and fur rug over the black carpet. Everything looked elegant and beautiful but by far the most beautiful thing in the room was Harry. Louis could not take his eyes off of him and Harry caught on. 

“You know your blue eyes are what captivated me in the first place now I can admire every last inch of you.” Harry told Louis is a slow and seductive voice.

“Thank you, I never would have even imagined that someone like you would be interested in me.”

“Someone like me?”

“Yeah, you are tall, good looking and you have a great personality what’s not to love?”

There was that word “love” it mindlessly escaped out of Louis’ lips and he quickly wished he could take it back but it was too late and it had already reached Harry’s ears. He only smirked back at Louis changing the conversation almost entirely. Harry offered him a drink which Louis kindly accepted. They began talking about each other and where they grew up and about school. Harry never attended school when he was eighteen he started to date sugar daddies that gave him everything he could ever want. His last sugar daddy was a man named Collin he was in his late eighties and could hardly get it up anymore. He died last summer and only left Harry in his will despite having six kids and two ex-wives. With the money he left him, Harry opened up a club and it has proved to be successful.

They each have had a couple of drinks in their system and their talk turned in sloppy sentences. They were both sat in front of the fireplace, Louis was cradles in between Harry’s thighs and Harry had his arms around the top portion of Louis’ chest. They just sat they motionless, soft jazz music playing in the back ground and enjoying each other’s’ warmth when Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. 

“I want more of you.”

Louis’ entire body became covered in goosebumps and he turned around to meet his eyes with Harrys’.  
“Your wish is my command, Mr. Styles.”

Harry placed soft kisses on Louis lips they were so delicate yet so passionate. Harry lied on his back as Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s torso. Louis started to slowly grind on top of Harry and he could feel his erection rising from beneath him. Louis started to move faster, touching Harry where he needed most. The kisses on Harry’s end became faster as he flipped the small man on his back and began to unbuckle his belt. Louis was riding on a high. He waited for Harry to touch him, which was the only thing on his mind. Harry unzipped Louis’ jeans and out came Louis’ hard on begging to be caressed by the one he wants most. Harry goes on all fours as Louis lies on the soft fur rug. He presses his lips on Louis’ cock and begins to lick up and down the shaft. Louis lets out little moans here and there. As soon as Harry sees that Louis is enjoying it, he begins to deep throat his cock as he pumps it in and out of his mouth. Louis starts to look flushed and whimpers as he gets close to coming. Soon, Harry’s mouth is covered by Louis’ body fluids. Without hesitation Harry swallows it and kisses Louis in the mouth one last time he makes sure it lasts. 

“I love the way your cock tastes,” Harry mentions while wiping his lips. 

“Thanks.” Louis says as he zips up his pants and buckles his belt yet again not really knowing the correct way to respond to such a statement.

It was now half past seven and Louis could hear the band playing down stairs. He begins to sway back and forth. Harry notices his small movements and asks Louis to dance by extending his right hand. Louis takes it and nuzzles his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. Louis’ heart was beating so fast that it was making Harry’s cross necklace move rapidly between both of their chests. Louis didn’t want this to end, neither of them did. Soon the soft silence was broken by Harry. 

“I want you for longer than a dance.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to be mine.”

“I want to be yours.”

Harry smiled and held Louis as delicately as possible as if he was made out of glass. Louis kisses all along Harry’s jawline until he reaches his mouth. Harry reciprocates the kisses and mimics Louis’ actions and kisses down his neck. He takes small nibbles of Louis’ skin to the point of leaving marks. Louis lets out short breathy exhales. Just when things were beginning to heat up again, there was a knock on the door. Harry could see that it was his friend, Liam, so he quickly fixes his hair before scurrying past Louis to get to the door. He turns on the lights and lets Liam in. 

“Hey, bro! Wasn’t interrupting anything now was I?”

“Well actually…” Harry says turning to Louis and giving him an eyebrow raise. 

He introduces himself to Louis. “Hi, I am Liam.”

“He is my tattoo artist,” adds Harry, “I don’t trust anyone else with such a permanent decision other than Liam.” He pats Liam on the back and gives him a cheeky smile.

“My names Louis, I’m Harry’s-” 

“Boyfriend,” Harry says finishing Louis’ sentence.

In all honesty, Louis was just going to say friend, but he was so glad that Harry referred to him as his boyfriend. Although he had just met Harry, there was nothing he wanted to be more than being his boyfriend. His heart fluttered as he heard that word come out of Harry’s mouth. Louis looked over at him to make sure that he didn’t make a mistake, but Harry gave him a nod assuring that the statement he had just finished saying was no error. 

“Nice to meet you, Louis! Glad to see H finally settled down,” 

“Bug off, Liam,” Harry chuckled. 

“Hey, hey, hey watch it or I’ll actually charge you full price for this tattoo.”

“What tattoo are you getting?” Louis directed towards Harry. 

“I am getting a ship on my arm in a bit,” he answers pointing to the space that will later on be where his ship tattoo will be. 

“That’s cool! You know I can leave so you two can get some work done.”

“Are you sure? You could stay as long as you want, baby.”

“Yeah, I can even give you a tattoo if you want; first one is on the house!”

“No, thank you, Liam, I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you that way. We just met.”

“Nonsense, any friend of H’s is a friend of mine.”

“Boyfriend!” Harry corrects him.

There was that word again. The word that made Louis feel as if he was the only person in the world. The one that instantaneously made him feel as if his whole body was on fire. He wanted Harry to repeat it over and over again until all the air in his lungs was gone. Louis wanted his ears to be filled with such a beautiful word. He wanted to be consumed by it. 

“I’ll guess I could stick around a bit longer.”

“That’s my boy!” Harry exclaimed while giving Louis a tight side hug.

“OK, H, you know what to do, strip down and lie down. This tattoo is going to be a while.”

Harry began to unbutton his Gucci blouse all while not removing his eyes off of Louis’. He finally took it off, revealing all of the other tattoos that littered his torso that Louis wasn’t able to notice the other night. Louis paid special attention to Harry’s chest, god he was so fit. He also noticed that Harry had four nipples and for some strange reason this excited Louis to the point that he might even be a tad bit turned on. In the background was the pesky buzzing of the tattoo gun that was muffled by the sound of Harry and Liam’s banter. At this point, Louis didn’t talk much; he would rather just observe what was happening before his eyes. 

The two hour mark had hit and Liam was only half way done with the ship’s outline. Louis never would have thought tattoos took this long. He was also surprised at the fact that he never even saw Harry flinch from it even once. Harry just sat there laughing and joking around with Liam the whole time. Close to the end of the second hour, Liam broke the silence between them and Louis.

“So, Louis, have any ideas on what you are getting yet?”

“Maybe some other time, Liam. It is getting pretty late and it looks like you still have a lot of work left.”

“Actually, we are just finishing up. We are only doing two hour sessions at a time. Harry has a high pain tolerance, but still I don’t want to overwhelm him. I don’t want it to seem like I am pressuring you but if you want to I can give you a tattoo in under ten minutes if it is simple enough.”

“Well, alright. I was actually thinking I wanted a triangle on my right ankle. Just an itty bitty one.”

“Sounds great! Let me just clean, H up and set up a new needle and stuff.”

After some minutes of sterilizing the working area, it was Louis’ turn to sit on the chair. He seemed a bit tense given that it was his first tattoo. Harry notices his nervousness and sat next to him to hold his hand for comfort. Liam cleaned Louis ankle and started the tattoo gun. He began to scratch at Louis’ skin and let him know he was doing a good job at sitting still. The allotted ten minutes were over and Liam was done he handed Louis a mirror so he could have a better look. 

“Looks great, Liam, really nice work.”

“He is the best,” Harry added, “You did a great job, babe.” 

“Thanks, love,” Louis says placing a kiss on Harry’s soft pink lips.”

Liam then excused himself, packed up and was gone within minutes. Louis decided it was time he left too. Harry offered Louis to stay the night at his home. Louis accepted and they gathered their belongings and immediately left the club and into Harry’s car. The night was still young and Louis anticipated what might happen over at Harry’s home. After getting a taste of what Harry was like, he only craved for more of him.


End file.
